1. Field
The following description relates to a method of a relay node managing interference in a multi-hop network, and the relay node that manages interference in a communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication systems are used to connect users to perform voice, video, text communication, and the like. It is estimated that at least one percent of all devices around the world may be connected to each other over a network. As advancements in communication technologies increase, this network is expected to expand. These communication technologies affect smart phones, sensor devices, and various other devices having different functions. Through these communication devices, users may readily share content, may perform synchronization and output, and may use various applications such as games, for example, through direct contact among the communication devices.
To adapt to various changes in the market, there is a need for wireless access technologies that support direct communication among devices, such as a device-to-device (D2D) communication, in addition to cellular communication based on conventional infrastructure.
A plurality of pairs of transmitting nodes and receiving nodes may simultaneously transmit signals using wireless access technologies. As a result, signals among the pairs of the transmitting nodes and the receiving nodes may affect each other as interference and deterioration in performance may occur.